The Run Against Time
by Bonasera
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose,people get killed every hour, how will the team stop him? and what happens when Mac kidnaped from a scene, where is he? who took him? - it's a better summary inside, M/S story, maybe hints of D/L and F/A.
1. A Serial Killer?

**A/N**: Well I had an English exam at school, and in the last part we had to write a novel about something with time, that's where I got the idea and the insperation:) Once again, big thanks to Chrysalis Escapist for betaing the chapter:)

**Disclaimer:** Im not the owner of CSI:NY characters, Anthony and the Producer's are the owners. Im just borrowing them..

**Summary**: A serial killer is on the loose and he kills one person every hour. How can they find this guy when he don't leave much of evidence? The only thing the team can wait for is for the guy to make a mistake.. But what happens if Mac and Danny are at a new crime scene, and Mac suddenly disappear, a while later, the team get's a note that the serial killer got Mac, it's now a race against time as it also say in the note that, he will keep killing persons out to midnight, and if they haven't found him by then, he'll kill Mac.. Will the team find this guy?

**Mac's P.O.V.**

**The Run Against Time**

**--- ****A serial killer? ****---**

It's a typical Monday morning at the crime lab in New York City, lab technicians are working in the lab on tests, and the detectives are working on their cases.  
The chief of the lab, Detective Mac Taylor, is sitting in his office working on the huge pile of paperwork he has on his desk.

I hear a knock on my door, lifting my head up from the paperwork I'm working on I see Detective Stella Bonasera who is walking towards me, ''Morning Mac.'' I hear her say with a smile.  
''Morning Stella.'' I say back.  
She walks up to my desk and stands in front of it and tells me, ''Flack just called me, he said that we have a new crime scene.'' I nod in response, closing the case file I was working on and get up from my chair and walk towards the coat rack where my jacket hangs. Taking it on me I get the feeling that Stella is looking at me, turning my head towards her I do find her looking at me, ''What?'' I ask with an eyebrow raised.  
She gives me a little smile and turns her head away from me, but not before I see a blush that is creeping up to her cheeks. ''Nothing, I'm ready, so it's just to drive to the scene.'' she tells me, _why did she blush_?_ Did she blush?_

Walking with her towards the elevator, and we're on the way to the crime scene.  
It doesn't take long before we're at the crime scene and meeting up with Detective Don Flack Jr. who briefs us on what happened, ''A woman named Kate Jones, was found dead by a guy who was out for a run and saw her lie there.''

Hearing Stella talk to him I just follow them, walking under the crime scene tape, we walk up towards the lifeless body on the ground.  
I take my camera out and start to take pictures of the body and the area. After a while I see that Stella is starting on the evidence, I join her a few minutes later when I'm done taking pictures. I look at the body in front of me and notice something sticking out of the pocket of her pants, moving my hand towards it I carefully take it out and look at it, a note, opening it I read the note, reading it over twice more, ''Stella, look at this.'' I say and hold the note out for her, she takes it and reads it, then looks at me.  
Hearing Flack in the background, ''What does it say?''  
Stella reads the note out loud, ''This is just the first victim, and a new one comes in an hour. Signed, Mr.?''  
Flack looks at Stella then at me, ''What does that note mean?'' he asks. ''I'm not sure.'' Stella says as an answer.  
They look at me who is busy looking around at the area and then the body, ''He in his own little world again?'' Flack asks Stella, she turns towards him and gives him a smile, ''Apparently.''  
''Hey Mac, what are you thinking inside that head of yours right now?'' I hear Flack say. I turn towards the two of them, ''I'm not sure, but I think we might be dealing with a serial killer here. We'll have to wait and see in an hour if what I'm thinking is true or not.'' I tell them, they share a look.  
After about thirty minutes we're done with this scene and we're on our way back to the lab, I still have in the back of my mind that we might be dealing with a serial killer, but if it's true or not we'll just have to wait and see, if in thirty minutes there's a new scene, with the same marks like the woman at the crime scene we just finished.

We reach the lab, when we get up there we start to process the evidence we collected at the crime scene.

After a while I hear an annoyed 'sigh' from my partner Stella, turning my head towards her I look at her, she's sitting with her head in her hands, I'm smiling at the sight, ''You alright, Stella?'' I ask her, she lifts her head up from her hands and looks at me, ''No, I'm annoyed, this guy didn't leave much evidence. No DNA, no traces that he was there, killing her.'' after she's finished that she lets out one more annoyed sigh, then it's just silence filling the room. The silence is broken when my cell phone rings, picking it up, ''Taylor.'' I say into the phone and then listen to what the caller has to say, Stella is looking at me while I'm on the phone. ''Okay, we'll be right there.'' I tell Flack.  
Looking at Stella I say ''Got a new crime scene. A woman killed, and Flack told me she has the same marks.''  
Stella gets up from the chair she was sitting on and starts to clear away the evidence we were working on, then she puts the lab coat she was wearing on a hanger. ''Just gonna get my kit then we can go, meet you by the elevator??'' she says while taking off her lab coat, I'm nodding as an answer, then she gives me a little smile and walks out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Shaking my head I get the thoughts I had on my mind out of my head and start to clear away the evidence I was working on. Doesn't take long before I've got my jacket and kit and am standing by the elevator waiting for Stella who is walking towards me now.  
She's standing next to me, I push the elevator button, takes a minute or two before we hear the pling of the elevator as the doors open, then we're off to the new crime scene.

When we arrive at the crime scene, we see Flack standing near two police officers and talking to them. Both me and Stella walk towards Flack, he notices that we've arrived and comes towards us, we walk towards the body and crime scene, ducking under the crime scene tape.

Then we're standing in front of the body of a woman, she's got the same marks.  
Holding my camera in my hands, I see Stella kneeling down next to the body, she points towards the pocket, ''Snap a picture so I can take it out.'' she asks with a little smile, giving her a smile back I snap a picture, Stella takes the white thing that was sticking out of the victim's pocket and stands up straight, then she opens and reads the note and hands it to me.

Stella looks at me while I read the note, ''We might be dealing with a serial killer.'' I say and look into her eyes, she only nods as a response then her eyes travel over the crime scene.  
While I stand and look at the note, _'As I said, a new body and you'll get more bodies as the hours go by.. Signed, Mr.?'_

---------------------*

Soo what do you think??:) the reviews are always welcomed, bad or good:D

I'll try and update as soon as I have time, just now this week I'm gonna be a bit busy, I'm getting to know what I'm gonna get as an Exam, but hopefully that won't stop me from writing:P

#Bonasera


	2. Two victims, more to come?

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update..  
The story is starting to develop now, just so you know;) Once again, big thanks to Chrysalis Escapist for betaing the chapter:)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of CSI:NY characters, Anthony and the Producer's are the owners. I'm just borrowing them..

**Chapter 2:  
**  
After reading the note a few more times, I take up an evidence bag and bag it, then I start to help Stella with the crime scene. I look towards her, I can see that she's focusing on her work, _she's cute when she's focusing on her work _smiling at the thought, _and why am I thinking that Stella is cute when she's focusing on her work? _Getting a thoughtful look on my face.  
Somehow a few seconds later she must have noticed that I'm looking towards her, well rather at her, and it's like she reads my mind, ''Hey Mac? What's up?'' she asks me, I shake my head to get the thoughts out, then I give her a smile, ''Umm, nothing.'' I say and then clear my throat, she gives me the look she gives me when she wants to know more, but she thankfully lets it slip. Before she goes back to her work, she tells me ''And I've already snapped pictures of the crime scene.'' and throws me a little sly smile then she goes back to work, I let out a little laugh, ''How did you know that it was that I was thinking about?'' I ask with an eyebrow raised. _ How did she know I was thinking that? _I ask myself inside my head with an amused voice.  
She stops with what she was doing and looks towards me, ''You aren't hard to read.'' she says with a wink and something in her voice.  
I shake my head, I start to work the scene with her.

While we work, we don't notice the guy who stands over by the little crowd, who's watching our every move.

After a while we're done working on the scene, we take our kits and walk towards Flack who stands near two policemen.  
''We're done with the scene, so we're gonna head back to the lab now.'' I hear Stella say, Flack responds to her with an 'okay', and then we walk towards my car. Just as we get in, I notice a guy who is standing over by the crowd, it is something about him, he stands out from the crowd of people around him, I can't see his face, but it is something about him, the guy meets my eyes, I'm just about to see his whole face when Stella's voice calls me out of the little trance I was in.  
''You okay, Mac??'' I hear her say, I turn my head towards her, just to miss the smile that creeps up on the guy's face. I clear my throat ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I say but I can see that Stella isn't buying it, but she lets it slip for now, as I look towards the spot where the guy stood, he's not there any more. I shake my head to get the thoughts out then I start the engine and drive away from the crime scene,

Not noticing that the guy watches us as we drive away.

Before we drive to the lab, we stop at a coffee shop to buy a coffee, then we're off to the lab.

When we reach the lab, Stella and I walk towards the elevator and then hear Danny's voice behind us ''Hey Boss, wait up!'' both Stella and I turn around to see Danny and Hawkes walking towards us.  
They reach us, ''You two been out on a new scene again?'' Hawkes asks us.  
''Yeah.'' Stella says and we start to walk towards the elevator again, ''What about the case you two worked on earlier?'' Danny asks.  
''The one is connected to the other.'' I say, I see both Hawkes and Danny look at us with a bit of puzzled looks on their faces, ''I was going to call the whole team to the conference room when we get up there, we might be dealing with a serial killer, we've already got two victims and on the note it said that there's more coming.'' I tell them, as the elevator door opens up again to let us out, I see from the corner of my eye that the two guys share a look. ''We'll get the others.'' I hear Hawkes say, and then they are off.  
Stella and I go to secure the evidence, after that's done I tell Stella that I'll meet her in the conference room and that I just have to get the pictures from the first crime scene and the crime scene we just got back from.

A few minutes later I'm on my way to the conference room with the memory stick with the pictures on in my hand.  
The minute I step inside the room I hear Lindsay and Danny have one of their banters, shaking my head at the two of them.  
By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like the team noticed that I walked into the room, I walk towards Stella and she points to my hand, giving her the memory stick, she puts it in the computer and a minute or so later its contents come up on the big screen behind us, we let Danny and Lindsay have their banter, while Hawkes, Adam, Flack and Angell are watching the two of them in amusement.

Stella and I start going through the pictures, and talk together, sharing our thoughts about each picture we look at.

A while later we hear the banter between the two detectives end, then we hear Danny's voice, ''When did you come in here, Mac?'' he asks surprised, I turn around and look at the team who is looking at me with surprised and curious looks.  
I look at my watch, ''Around 10 minutes ago or so.'' I say, now it's Flack's turn to say something, ''No way?''

Stella laughs a little, ''It's true.'' she says with amusement in her voice, she notices that Danny is going to say something but raises her hand in the air to stop him ''He turned on his marines skills, the silent walk that can scare the crap out of you sometimes.'' she says with a little grin on her lips as she looks my way.

I can't help but give a little amused smile back to her, Danny speaks up again ''Now that's a bit scary, but true.'' I chuckle at the comment.

Stella looks towards Lindsay and Danny, ''You two done with the banter, or should we give you a few minutes more?'' she says with a bit of teasing in her voice.

Danny opens his mouth to say something but Lindsay beats him to it, ''No, we're done.'' she says with a little smile.  
I stay put as Stella starts to explain, ''This morning Mac and I got called out to a crime scene, we got there, a female victim, her name was Kate Jones. The victim had cut marks on her face, and when we were processing the scene, Mac found this note,'' showing the picture of the first note on the big screen on the wall, ''we weren't really sure if we are dealing with a serial killer, till we got to the second crime scene, where the victim also had a note on her, not to mention the same marks on her face. The marks on the victims' faces are alike,'' she explains as she shows the pictures of both the victims' faces on the screen, ''So from now on we're gonna focus on this case.'' I tell them.  
I notice that the team is looking at the pictures, ''Have you been down in the morgue?'' Hawkes asks.

I look up and at Hawkes ''No, not yet, waiting for Sid's call.'' I tell him, getting a nod in response.

I'm just about to open my mouth to give my team the tasks, but my cell phone interrupts me; Stella takes over and gives the tasks to the team while I walk out into the hallway to take the phone call.

''Taylor.''

_''Heard that you got a serial killer?'' _  
Letting out a breath as I recognize the voice of Chief Sinclair, ''Yes, we believe that we got a serial killer to deal with now. We got two bodies so far.''  
Hearing a mumble from Chief Sinclair then he speaks up _''If it's a serial killer, I want the focus turned towards this case, you hear me Taylor?'' _  
I can't help it but let out an annoyed sigh and say ''I've already got my team on this case, and I told them that we're going to have to focus on this case from now on.''  
I hear something in the background then there is silence, _''You'll hear from me later.''_ he tells me.  
Finishing the conversation, I rub my face with my hands then I turn and walk into the conference room, where my team is talking about the case, I walk towards the place where I stood before I left the room, then a few moments later everybody goes to do the task they were given.

When the last person walks out of the room Stella turns towards me and looks at me, ''Sinclair who called you?'' she asks me, I give her a nod as a reply.  
She was going to say something more but a message to my cell phone stops her from saying anything more. Taking my phone up to look at the message, then I look at her ''The autopsy report is done.''

It doesn't take long before we are down in the morgue, when we walk into the morgue we see Sid over by the bodies, he looks up when he hears our footsteps, ''Ahh, there we have the couple.'' He says simply with a sly grin, Stella plays along and turns around to look behind us, ''Where?'' she says, then she looks at him with a little smart grin, he shakes his head at her with a smile on his lips.

''I meant you two.'' he says then his eyes move from me to Stella, I look at him with a puzzled look. Stella with a raised eyebrow, ''You do know we aren't together, right?'' she asks him. Sid only shrugs, he was going to tease us some more, but I beat him to the talking part trying to get the topic back to work, ''Sid, we're here for the two bodies.''  
He looks at me then gives me a little smile I can't read, ''Of course you are.''

We're back on the topic, the body in front of Sid is the first victim we got, Kate Jones.  
''Well, I can say this, they both died from the same cause, it seems like they both got killed with some kind of poison, I've sent it to trace, should be back soon, they both got a needle mark here,'' he shows us the mark that is on Kate Jones' left arm and then on Lizzy Niueve's left arm and just as Sid is going to tell us more someone comes over to us with what looks like the test results, he says 'thanks' then takes a look at it, ''Well, it looks like they both got poisoned with Strychnine, just enough to kill them.'' he tells us and then looks up at us.

''Okay, so now we know what killed them.'' Stella says, getting a nod from both me and Sid, ''And what about the marks on their faces?'' I ask Sid.  
Sid looks at the face of Kate Jones still, ''They seem to have been made after they died, with a sharp and small object, I don't have much more for you guys yet.'' he tells me with an apologetic look.  
We talk for a bit more about the case till my phone goes off again, looking at the display, ''What do you have Hawkes?'' There's silence in the room while I talk on the phone, ''We're on our way.'' I say into the phone.

Both me and Stella walk towards the room that Hawkes told me he and Danny are in, but when we get there they aren't there, Stella and I exchange looks, ''I thought you said they would be here?'' Stella asks with a raised eyebrow, I give a small frown and look around the room thinking a little, ''Umm, yes, Hawkes told me that they would be here.'' I say with a puzzled look, hearing a laugh from Stella, I look at her still with a puzzled look, ''What?'' I ask still puzzled.  
She gives me a little smile, ''You look cute with that puzzled look.'' she tells me and gives me a wink, shaking my head while a small smile creeps up on my face.

Looking around one more time, still not spotting the two guys but then I hear a familiar voice, ''You two looking for Danny and Hawkes?'' turning around I look at Lindsay, ''Yes, you know where they are?'' I ask her, she gives both me and Stella a smile ''Yeah, I know where they are, they are in the break room teasing Flack and Angell.'' she tells us and shakes her head.  
''Okay, thanks.'' I say, ''I'll go get them.'' I say and walk towards the break room to find both of them there teasing Angell and Flack, ''What was it that you wanted to show us, Hawkes?'' I ask as I step into the room, he looks towards me, ''Umm, let's go back to the lab and I'll show you.'' he says while he gets up and walks out of the break room with Danny next to him, I can see that both Angell and Flack are relieved that I got those two away from them.

Not long after, Danny and Hawkes are explaining to us what they found, ''Well, we looked through the pictures, we didn't find much, except this, from the surveillance video.'' Hawkes says, while Danny is doing something on the computer, then a second later a picture pops up on the big screen next to me, turning to look at it as Danny speaks up, ''It took a while before either of us noticed this but if you look close, over by the container you'll see something.'' he says, which makes both me and Stella study the picture, after a minute or two I see something, I raise my hand up to the screen and start to zoom in on the thing I saw, when I've zoomed enough to see more, I look towards Danny and Hawkes again, ''Is this the something we're supposed to see?'' I ask them.

They both nod, ''Yep, that was the thing you were supposed to see.'' Danny says with a little smile, ''Do you see what it is?'' Hawkes asks, I look at the screen again, then at Stella who is looking at me.

Looking back at the screen, I notice that it's a mirror image of, straining my eyes to focus some more, I notice that it's a mirror image of someone, ''A mirror image of someone?''

''Right again.'' Hawkes says, and zooms in enough to see what the mirror image is, ''It's a mirror image of a person, it looks like a man,'' Danny continues to talk, but I just focus on the screen and not on what Danny is saying, as I come to realize that I've seen this person before, the clothes and the cap, it's the guy I saw before Stella and I left the second crime scene, the guy that stood out from the crowd, I get pulled out of my thoughts by Danny ''Hey Mac, you still with us?''

Looking towards him, ''I've seen this guy before.'' I say numbed, they look at me, ''What are you talking about, Mac?'' Stella asks, my eyes travel to the screen again, ''When we left the second crime scene, I saw him over by the crowd.'' I tell them.

''Mac, are you sure about that??'' I hear Stella ask, I nod ''Yes, the reason I recognize him is because he stood out from the crowd.'' I say and my eyes leave the screen and travel to meet Stella's eyes.

''Was he the reason for why you seemed distracted earlier?'' Stella asks, well rather says, I give her a nod as a reply again. ''How did he act when you saw him?'' Hawkes asks, I run my hand through my hair and then I look at Hawkes, ''He didn't seem nervous or anything, he was facing me, but at the same time not showing his face to me, his eyes were locked with mine for a few seconds, he was careful not to show his face to me.'' I say, going through the moment one more time in my head.

Everybody seems to be thinking or is in their own little world, because the room is covered in silence, but the silence soon is broken by my phone, I take it up and look at it, then up at the others in the room, ''We got a new crime scene.'' I tell them.

-------------------

I hope it wasn't to boring, like I said in the start of the chapter, it's starting to develop now, and things starts get more intense as the team work more, and victims keep coming.. hope you liked it, and reviews are always welcomed, bad or good:)

#Bonasera


End file.
